


J'attends la neige

by Angel_sama



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 19:36:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7946551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_sama/pseuds/Angel_sama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby attend la première neige de l'année, à défaut de pouvoir avoir ce qu'il veut vraiment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	J'attends la neige

**Author's Note:**

> Petit truc écrit il y a longtemps. Placé après le tout premier film X-men.

La nuit tombante.  
Et toujours rien…  
Attendre était devenu une seconde nature pour lui en cette saison.  
Bobby Drake aimait la neige et l'attendait quand l'hiver tombait.  
Il l'attendait plus encore cette année…

Il n'est pas son ami. Il le lui avait dit et répété.  
Il avait insisté, il avait essayé…

Le jeune homme soupira lourdement pendant qu'il venait appuyer son front contre la vitre. Il sentait la neige approcher et il avait hâte de pouvoir juste la sentir tomber autour de lui…  
La neige avait le don de l'apaiser comme rien d'autre. Et il avait bien besoin de cette paix en ce moment…

Il avait toujours cru–  
A présent qu'il prenait le temps d'y réfléchir, il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait pu croire, juste pour se voiler la face.  
Que le feu et la glace finiraient par s'entendre ? Que, comme selon le vieil adage, les contraires finiraient par s'attirer ? A quoi bon…  
Il s'était juste bercé dans une douce illusion et à présent…

Il poussa un autre soupir.   
Pourquoi la neige tardait-elle tant à venir alors qu'il en avait tant besoin ?

Il jeta au dehors un regard de chiot malheureux, comme une prière au ciel pour être exaucé.  
Il se recroquevilla un peu plus sur lui-même. Ah il devait avoir l'air malin, en pyjama, perché sur le rebord d'une des fenêtres de la cuisine, le front collé à la vitre, à deux heures et demie du matin.  
En même temps… Rester éveillé dans sa chambre n'était pas envisageable. Plus il y restait, et moins il parvenait à retrouver le sommeil. Mais comment dormir quand celui après qui il soupirait se trouvait à quelques mètres, presque à portée de bras ?  
Il ferma les yeux, espérant que bientôt, Morphée viendrait lui offrir son étreinte. Il se faisait désirer ce soir, et malgré toute sa bonne volonté, Bobby savait qu'il ne serait pas une proie facile. La première neige approchant ajoutée à son esprit préoccupé ne facilitait en rien la venue du sommeil.

Il aurait pourtant donné n'importe quoi pour l'avoir, juste un peu…  
Pour savoir ce que cela faisait d'être dans ses bras, d'être à lui…  
Tout comme il aurait pu passer des heures, piégé dans ses yeux, à contempler cette flamme qui semblait ne jamais les quitter, quoiqu'il puisse faire…  
Un nouveau soupir lui déchira le cœur. A quoi bon se torturer de toute faç–

Il se redressa soudainement, les yeux grands ouverts.  
Un sourire tendre se dessina peu à peu sur ses traits.  
Enfin…Enfin sa Dame Blanche était revenue le voir…

Il la regarda commencer à tomber, douce, légère, silencieuse.  
Oui. Elle était bel et bien là.  
Il se délogea de son rebord de fenêtre, et fila en catimini jusqu'à la porte de derrière. Avec toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables pour ne pas déranger le silence, il l'ouvrit avant de se glisser dehors pour mieux la refermer.

Il ne frissonna même pas quand ses pieds nus touchèrent la pelouse givrée.  
Il ne se préoccupait pas non plus de ne porter qu'un pyjama de coton.  
A cet instant précis, il n'avait d'yeux que pour sa Dame qui revenait le voir, finalement, après une longue année d'absence.

Planté au milieu du jardin, il restait, immobile, le visage relevé vers le ciel d'encre, savourant les premiers flocons sur son visage…  
Ils étaient si fins qu'à peine au contact de sa peau, ils fondaient déjà, mais ils étaient là…  
Et pas une seule seconde la tentation de les aider un peu, de leur donner juste un peu plus de consistance n'effleura l'esprit du jeune homme.  
Jamais il ne dérangeait sa Dame Blanche quand elle s'installait, et ce soir encore moins que tous les autres soirs.

Un autre soupir franchit ses lèvres, mais celui-ci marquait un peu de soulagement.  
Il n'était plus vraiment tout seul à présent, et même s'il ne dormait pas, il aurait au moins profité de la toute première neige cette année.

Bercé par son silence, Bobby resta ainsi, immobile, les yeux clos, accueillant simplement les flocons qui voudraient bien venir le saluer, oubliant tout le reste.  
Seigneur, c'était si bon…  
Si doux…

*****

Un peu plus haut, à l'abri au premier étage du manoir, une paire d'yeux gris vert surveillait l'imprudent qui s'exposait aussi facilement, juste pour quelques flocons.  
A l'instant même où Bobby avait quitté leur chambre, John s'était éveillé.   
C'était toujours comme ça entre eux : Bobby avançait, lui le repoussait, Bobby partait, il le suivait. Et il n'avait pas dérogé à cette règle cette nuit.  
Le maître de la glace semblait si paisible sous cette première neige. Si calme…  
Heureux presque… Presque.  
Ces derniers temps, il le savait préoccupé. Malheureux même. Mais qu'y pouvait-il ?   
Bobby voulait être son ami. Son ami ! Lui ne voulait pas de ça. Lui voulait plus, bien plus…  
Mais une certaine demoiselle à mèche blanche risquait de se mettre en travers de sa route, et il se connaissait assez pour savoir qu'il ne ferait pas de quartier.  
Pas comme si consumer quelqu'un pour atteindre son but le dérangeait outre mesure. Le professeur par contre risquait de moins apprécier. Et une fois chassé de l'institut…  
Le jeune maître du feu serra le poing et souffla un juron. Il l'avait laissée sur sa table de nuit et maintenant elle lui manquait…  
Un petit sourire à l'ironie tout juste masquée étira ses traits.   
La source de sa flamme était sans doute ailleurs. Non pas sur une table de chevet, mais sous la première neige de l'hiver, en pyjama, les yeux clos, plantée au milieu des courants d'air.  
Peut-être avait-il tort de se la refuser, sous prétexte qu'elle finirait par vaciller sous les critiques et les regards…  
Si forte et si fragile en même temps, cette petite flamme….  
Si avide d'être bien rangée et surtout de ne brûler personne…  
Probablement tentée par la sécurité donnée par une demoiselle à son bras.  
Un coup de vent un peu plus fort le tira de ses pensées. Dehors, Bobby n'avait pas bougé, en paix dans son élément, au milieu du froid et du silence.  
John fronça les sourcils. Il était grand temps pour tout le monde d'aller dormir.

*****

Des bruits de pas.  
Des bruits de pas brisant son silence et sa paix.  
Une démarche qu'il aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, et sans doute plus.  
Un peu de chaleur, portée par le vent…  
Le silence.   
Et toujours la neige.

"- Tu vas tomber malade."

Malgré la tentation Bobby resta immobile, refusant de céder et de se laisser capturer encore par ces yeux. Ses yeux…

"- En quoi ça te concerne ? Tu le dis toi-même : on n'est pas des amis."

Le silence encore.  
La neige tombait toujours son inlassable ballet, et l'effleurait ou se posait sur son visage, comme un millier de fines caresses.  
Quelques bruits, quelque part derrière lui.   
John devait avoir froid, lui.   
Mais John n'aurait même pas dû être là.

"- Bobby…Il faut rentrer."  
"- Je suis très bien ici."  
"- On a cours demain."

Un simple haussement d'épaules.  
Comme si la question n'avait pas d'importance.  
Et la peine dans sa voix tout juste cachée quand il répondit enfin. A quoi bon prétendre, de toute façon ?

"- Je ne suis rien pour toi. Alors laisse-moi."

Le silence toujours. Mais pesant cette fois.  
Et puis sans crier gare, une main chaude qui vient prendre la sienne, des doigts qui se nouent aux siens…

"- Tu n'es pas mon ami non. Mais…un peu plus…"

Bobby se figea l'espace d'une seconde.  
Les doigts toujours chauds, toujours là.  
Et ces quelques mots…

"- S'il te plait… ?"

Pour la première fois depuis des jours, un véritable sourire se posa sur ses lèvres, avant que finalement d'autres, bien plus chaudes, ne viennent les abriter du froid.  
Autour d'eux les flocons grossirent et se pressèrent, plus nombreux.  
La Dame Blanche aimait tant voir son garçon heureux.

~ / ~


End file.
